


The Dance of Intimacy (3/6)

by WendyJoly



Series: The Dance of intimacy [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, Historical, M/M, Sakumiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyJoly/pseuds/WendyJoly





	The Dance of Intimacy (3/6)

**Title** : The Dance of Intimacy  
 **Author** : WendyJoly  
 **Pairing** : Guess who~  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Lenght** : Chaptered  
 **Beta and title** : Hug and cuddle to [](http://chibipinkpetals.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://chibipinkpetals.livejournal.com/)**chibipinkpetals**  
 **Genre** : Kimono, Initiation and Love  
 **Disclaimer** : I owe nothing but Arashi owns surely my soul  
 **Summary** : Ninomiya Kazunari is an employee of a kabuki theatre, serving Aiba Masaki, an onnagata looking for the patronage of a protector. But when the Master of the Emperor’s Ohoku finally shows up, his choice is pretty surprising…

 

_ PART III _

 

_“Did you like it?”_ Matsumoto-san is helping me to dress and I tell him what I did last night with Sho-san. I nod quickly.

_“So, it’s good news. He’s a good teacher.”_

_“Like you?”_

_“Let’s say I teach you the theory, he teaches you the practice part.”_

_“Will I have another lesson with him?”_

 

I can't believe I’m actually asking this.

 

_“He left me a gift for you.”_

_“Which gift?”_

_“Wait.”_

 

He goes and comes back with a wooden black box he hands to me. I open it and find different reproductions of a man’s sex carved in a precious wood, each of them with all type of shape and size.

 

_“It’s a toy box. You can play alone or with someone. For the moment, you’ll play alone.”_

_“What should I do?”_ I take one of them in my hand, the same size of mine.

_“If you don’t guess, you’re not the student I thought…”_ He smiles and caresses my cheek then leaves my bedroom.

 

I detail the box once again. There’s a little bottle with some perfumed oil and a kind of tray where I can settle the wooden sex.

When Matsumoto joins me by the end of the day, my red cheeks and my messy outfit seems to satisfy him. He opens the box, takes the tray and a middle size toy to put it on it.  
I finally understand that my real lessons are about to begin.

 

_“Nine times. That’s the key.”_

 

He parts his lips and slowly takes the sex into his mouth, moving delicately on it, wetting it with his saliva to finally masturbate it with his hand.

 

_“Nine movements on the tip, then a deep one until the basis. Do you get it?”_

_“I think.”_

_“Show me.”_

_“What are you doing?”_

_“I drop a strawberry juice on it, it will help you for the beginning. To figure out how delicious it could be…plus it will help you to repress the gag reflex. ”_

 

I quickly discover how I’m skilled in the matter. Instinctively I know how to lick, suck, take an ecstatic look and sigh with pleasure.

 

_“You used to swallow a bitter tea, now you will understand why. You will swallow Sho-san seed, the next time he will visit you, that’s your homework. Makes me proud of you. Don’t pout.”_

 

 

 

=+=

 

 

 

As days are passing by, I do my best to practice the lesson Matsumoto-san taught me.

 

_“Everything depends on the size. Did you already see his member?”_

 

I tilt the head and nod negatively; I just guessed it under the fabric. Matsumoto-san takes the larger and he can barely wrap his long fingers around it.

 

_“With this kind of size, you can’t clearly take the entire thing in your mouth, except if you’re a saber swallower. The thermic sensations and the tactile pressures on the penis are what pleasure the man mostly. And the sweetness. If you bite him, don't wonder why he never asks you again the same favour and in this case you can bid farewell to the Ohoku! You simply have to take the extremity between your lips and play with it as you wish, he will be totally fulfilled. You can hold his sex with your hands and grab the occasion to masturbate him. You can even caress the perineum and the testicles, he will enjoy far more. And don’t forget, your own pleasure will stimulate his.”_

_“Matsumoto-san…did you already meet the Emperor?”_

_“Yes, I did. A lot of time.”_

_“How is he?”_

_“He’s…young and gentle.”_

_“Like Sho-san?”_

_“Hm, like him.”_

_“Will he be angry if I’m in love with someone else?”_

_“If you’re in love with someone else, you will have to hide it. Serve him, pleasure him and be totally his, it’s your role. For the rest…”_

_“Did you ever fall in love?”_

_“Yes, of course.”_

_“With the Emperor?”_

_“I was very young when I entered the Ohoku and the Emperor, who was the father of the current one, was very old. But he was nice and sweet, he taught me everything I know. I liked him very much and I served him the best I could.”_

_“And you were his favourite?”_

_“I was.”_

_“And who did you love?”_

_“I fell in love with a samurai.”_

 

He smile was full of nostalgia and I would like to take his hand like I’d do with Masaki. But he’s my mentor, not my friend…perhaps one day, when I’ll be at the palace, he will trust me enough to tell his story.

 

_“You know, the Emperor is a very lonely man. He’s surrounded by a lot of enemies who plot for his death. His father died in exile and since, the Shogun rules the country. He struggles every day to keep his place and unite the Lords of war around him, but it’s very difficult; almost impossible. You have to become a haven of peace for him.”_

_“To make him forget his sorrows?”_

_“To help him to find the good answer.”_

_“To which question?”_

_“You will understand when the time will come.”_

 

 

 

=+=

 

 

 

_“Are you married Sho-san?”_

_“I’m not. Not yet.”_

_“Will you?”_

_“One day.”_

_“Matsumoto-san told me I would have to be a haven of peace for the Emperor.”_

 

I’m totally aware that my conversation is idiotic and full of nonsense but I’m awfully nervous. It’s the first time we’re alone since he offered me the box and Matsumoto-san told me clearly that he was surely impatient to share my bed if he gave me such a gift.

Though, talking about the Emperor is not the best thing to do with another man, but it helps me to keep my mind clear and not giving up to my nervousness.

It’s almost evening and he will probably leave this house very soon, I have no time to lose. Matsumoto-san dragged Ohno-san outside with a false pretext to let me doing my homework but…I can’t find the courage to ask him once again to let me kiss him. Especially there.

 

_“Come close to me, Kazunari. You’re too far.”_

 

We’re in the library, drinking the tea I prepared carefully and I crawl to him, then sit in front of him. He puts his finger under my chin and details me for a long time. I close my eyes to hide my feelings, my apprehension and the fact I’m dying to be kissed.

 

_“Thank you for your gift, Sho-san.”_

_“Did you like it?”_

 

I nod awkwardly.

 

_“Jun-kun explained to you how to use it?”_

_“He said we could play with it alone or with someone. And he asked me…”_

 

Go coward! Shout the little voice in my head. He’s so close…so charming.

 

_“What did he ask you?”_

_“He told me I had to practice my skills with you.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Will you allow me to kiss you, Sho-san?”_

_“…How could I resist to such a tempting proposition?”_

 

I move on all fours, crawling to him until I reach him, placing my mouth on his to find some courage. This time, I part my lips and dare dart my tongue to caress his. I hide a cry of joy when he moans and close his eyes to savour the contact.

I kiss the corner of his mouth, his cheek and the tender skin under his ear, caressing his neck like I dreamt to do so many times.

 

_“You surely improved your skills.”_ He whispers with a sulky voice.  
 _“May I kiss you where I want, Sho-san?”_

 

He nods slowly, allowing me to lightly push him onto the cushions behind him. With the tip of my index, I put aside the collar of his kimono and kiss his skin all along until his obi, enjoying the silkiness of it, his sweet perfume, and the way his muscular stomach moves fast now.

I reveal his hakama between the folds of the kimono and I can already feel his hardness under my palm.

Holly crap, this size, _go coward…_ I slowly go down and put down the pants letting the erected flesh pointing proudly. _There’s nothing to be ashamed. It’s the desire you have for me and it’s beautiful,_ he once said to me.

He’s so right; I realize it in this very moment. He’s so stunning now, totally at my mercy, fully exposed and I’m proud to be so ardently desired. Those past days, as I engulfed this wooden manhood, several times I imagined that it was Sho-san’s and now I’m thrilled, totally excited and impatient to give him back the pleasure he gave me with his hand the other day.

I wrap my hand at the basis and peck the tip of his sex. It’s warm and soft and I dare to kiss it once, then with an opened mouth. I open it wider and take the glans, hiding my teeth behind my mouth to not hurt him. _Sweetness._ I wrap my tongue around it and feel the saltiness of the dripping liquid in reward. He groans loudly and I release him, surprised.

 

_“Just…keep on…”_ He murmurs, opening his legs wider to give me a better access. I nod and close my eyes to enjoy the pleasurable sensation. _Take the extremity between your lips and play with it as you wish, he will be totally fulfilled._ I lick and suck, release him and take him deeper, going simply with the flow, listening my own instinct and delight. _Hold his sex with your hands and grab the occasion to masturbate him. You can even caress the perineum and the testicles, he will enjoy far more._ I move my hand in rhythm with my suction, caress his balls and dare to suck one after the other.

Matsumoto-san didn’t say anything about it, but if it’s good with the hand, it’s surely better with the mouth, isn’t it? _And don’t forget, your own pleasure will stimulate his_. I can’t really hide it, anyway. I’m probably the most pleasured one. Each moan, each move, and his hand brushing softly my hair are like a dream. I feel him trembling and I know he won’t last for long. I straighten up and look at him.

 

_“May I drink your seed?”_

 

He simply grabs my shoulder to make me lean on his shaft again and I take him the deepest I can. His semen is so hot as it shoots down my throat, bitter, yet I can’t help but loving each drop of it. It’s like the ultimate reward for those days of practice, the reward for the pleasure I gave him; it’s a part of him inside me. When I sit back after a last lick to clean his member, I know I’m smiling like a fool. His hand is in front of his mouth, his stomach moves still fast and his sex is resting on his lower belly, slowly softening, still wet with my saliva. He doesn’t take his eyes off me and I begin to doubt. Is he satisfied?

He reaches out and grips my yukata, attracting me to take my mouth eagerly.

 

_“Sho-san…”_

_“Ask to Matsumoto-san to teach you how to use the oil in the box, next time I will take you.”_

 

 

=+=

 

 

 

_“So here we are?”_

 

I lower my head and caress the wooden box that Matsumoto-san put on the low table between us.

 

_“You did great, Nino. Yesterday he was wordless and deadly serious when he left.”_

_“And it’s good thing?”_

_“It’s excellent. He practically ran away…I guess he would have spent the night with you if you have been more experimented.”_

_“So why? I mean why should he have to wait?”_

_“He said me he didn’t want to disgust a man like you from physical love.”_

_“Disgust?”_

_“By hurting you. If you’re not prepared enough, it may occur.”_

_“And I will be prepared thanks to the wooden box?”_

_“Absolutely. Like you already know…”_ He opens the box and points the articles _“there are different sizes, from the smaller to the larger. You will begin by taking the smallest in you and day after day, you will take a bigger one.”_

 

I feel a cold sweat dripping on my forehead when I look at the biggest. _Impossible_ , is the first word which pops in my mind.

 

_“Don’t worry, it’s a muscle, thus it’s stretchable. And if you take your time and used the good amount of oil, it will work.”_

_“This oil?”_

 

He hands me the little bottle and opens it.

 

_“It’s a blossom essence, a very pure one, very luxurious. It’s the one used by the Emperor for his sexual intercourses.”_

_“I see.”_

 

Not really, since he said I had to use the good amount. I can’t waste such a precious gift!

 

_“Nine times, you remember? Nine penetrations and one deepest, one sight and again…nine times.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because it’s the most pleasurable way to proceed.”_

_“But if I~”_

_“This is my last lesson, Nino. After this night with Sho-san, you’ll be ready for the Ohoku.”_

_“I…no, I can’t! I’m not ready and if the Emperor is disappointed, I’m not like you, I make a lot of mistakes and~”_

_“Shh…if I say you’re ready, you really are. Before entering the Ohoku, I lived in the street, just like you. You possess your own charm, you’re so touching and you have such a beautiful heart. Anybody would fall for you.”_

 

He puts his hand on mine and I swallow a sob. It’s too early for me to leave him, to leave this wonderful house and give up to Sho-san.

 

_“Why did you accept to follow Sho-san command?”_

_“Because Masaki asked me to do my best and call him once in the Ohoku.”_

_“So, don’t forget this promise. Do your best for the people who have faith in you, Masaki, Sho-san, Ohno-san and me.”_

 

I nod and close the box to take it with me in my bedroom. I don’t know when Sho-san will come back and if I want to be ready for him, I have to do quickly. He’s not as thick as the largest one –who would be?!- but he’s extremely far from the smallest.

Once again, I open it and take the time to look each of them.

I lay down on my futon and try to enter the first one inside me. In vain. Matsumoto-san didn’t give me a lot of instruction; it’s surely part of the lesson. I have to find the answer by myself.

I wet my hole with a small amount of oil and touching such intimate part of my body makes Sho-san’s image appearing. I can easily imagine his fingers on me, his hand on my shaft, masturbating me and his member slowly penetrating me. Lost in my fantasy, I figure out I took the entire length in me and I’m as hard as the wooden toy. My sudden realization pushes the toy outside and I quickly put it back, too afraid to be unable to enter it again. This is a revelation. This to-and-fro movement turns me up exceedingly and soon I’m twisting shamelessly on the floor to move it in and out faster, imagining how it would be good if it was Sho-san’s member inside me rather than a stick.

It doesn’t hurt at all, on contrary, I crave for a bigger one, this little toy barely raised the veil on the marvels of this kind of contact and I can’t wait to be more pleasured. I try to chase away the thought of the Emperor, the man I will have to serve later, it’s Sho-san perfect body which leads me to ecstasy each time, his tenderness and the desire I’ve read in his gaze.

What is he doing as I’m trying the third toy? Is he taking another man in this very moment? My heart suddenly hurts. How many men did he possess? Was he as passionate as he was with me? I’m jealous. I figure out this desire turned me into a conceited man. He always looked at me as if I was someone important, someone he cherished and now…I will belong to another man although I crave for him. What a foolish heart I own. For almost a day I’m unable to keep on my practice sessions, idiotically crying on myself.

Once again, Matsumoto-san shakes me on.

 

_“Do you really think he will like you if you’re crying like a kid? You’re in love with him and so? Cherish the memories you’re sharing and create new ones. It will warm your nights of loneliness. It’s really a wonderful gift he gave you: you fell in love, and you discovered how sex could be a wonderful thing. You should be grateful to him, and enjoy the time you’re spending together.”_

_“You’re right.”_

_“I’m always right. Now, move on and keep on practicing, he will be there soon.”_

 

He comes by the end of a day and this time he sent a man to warn us.

 

 

_“He will spend the entire night here.”_

 

 

 


End file.
